oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Zone/Strategies
__TOC__ To start a rumble instance, you must have at least 2,000 coins (normal mode) or 6,000 (hard). A minimum of five quests is required to activate a "dream" in Nightmare Zone. When starting a rumble, the bosses in the fight will be based on what the whole group can access. For example, if a player has completed every quest but a group member has completed only Lost City, Monkey Madness I, Witch's House, Haunted Mine and Tree Gnome Village, only the bosses from those five quests will be fought. The following quests are strongly recommended: If you have completed any of the other quests, you may opt to instead pay 22,000 coins (for Normal) or 26,000 coins (for Hard) to Dominic Onion for a Customisable Rumble. You will be able to enable or disable any bosses you have unlocked with the requirement that you may not begin until the bosses from at least 5 quests are enabled. Despite having multiple boss encounters, quests such as Desert Treasure, Recipe for Disaster, and Dream Mentor count for only 1 of the 5 mandatory minimum quests to begin. Selecting any boss from a quest featuring multiple bosses will toggle ALL of that quest's bosses on or off simultaneously. The most common quests taken for melee are Mountain Daughter (MTD) or The Grand Tree (Black demon), where the five quests are as follows: Lost City, Tree Gnome Village, Vampire Slayer, Fight Arena and then either Mountain Daughter or The Grand Tree. MTD gives more experience an hour whilst Demon is better for points. If you have done Lunar Diplomacy, you may fight Me. A normal rumble costs 22,000 coins while a hard rumble costs 26,000. This can be very helpful for the player if they do not want to use other methods listed above, although you should be wary that the less bosses you select in the rumble, you will get reduced points. Adding more bosses increases the amount of points given per boss. A session with 5 bosses gives 28.5% of a boss's maximum points while 10 bosses gives 32.5%. Count Draynor gives 1822 points with 5 bosses and 2083 points with 10 bosses. The main strategy entails playing Nightmare Zone on Hard Rumble mode and killing the bosses from said quests. Players can adopt one of the following methods to gain points and combat experience very effectively. Note: Avoid using the Ultimate Force power-up as it obliterates every boss in the room without yielding any points or XP. If you want to maximise experience rates, only grab the power surge as it will restore special attack quickly. The bonus damages done by Zapper and Recurrent damage do not give any experience and is just a way to kill the bosses faster for points. Note 2: Although it is true that Zapper and Recurrent Damage do not give additional experience, activating these power-ups is unlikely to impact experience rates unless the user is killing enemies faster than they spawn. Therefore, activating all power-ups except Ultimate Force is recommended for more points. Also of note is the fact that Moss Giant, Dad, Ice Troll King and Arrg provide an increase of experience of 7.5%, 10%, 12.5% and 17.5% respectively (That is 4.3; 4.4; 4.5; and 4.7 experience per 1 damage respectively, in comparison to the 4 experience one gets normally). This is especially useful if using Dharok's Set and Absorption potions as you can maximise DPS, although one might want to avoid Dad as it pushes the player a few squares away, along with Arrg as he attacks using range, which potentially increases damage taken as you won't be able to stay in a corner. Optimal points Note: This section is for the most points per hour. This is not suitable for the most experience per hour. Players should use the 1 hitpoint absorption method, where they drink absorption potions and rock cake down to 1 hitpoint. They should also make use of overloads. Since players earn more points when more bosses are enabled, players who want to gain the most points should enable all bosses in a customisable hard rumble, excluding the following: *Agrith-Naar (teleports player) *Barrelchest (drains Prayer) *Chronozon (requires casting all elemental blast spells) *Corrupt Lizardman (poisons through absorption) *Corsair Traitor (drains defense) *Dad (sends the player flying a few squares) *Dagannoth mother (can only be harmed when she is a particular colour) *Elvarg (forces use of antidragon shield or equivalent) *Giant Roc (sends the player flying a few squares) *Glod (drains Prayer, causes the player to occasionally run away) *Ice Troll King (constantly interrupts combat with freezing) *Nazastarool (has multiple forms but low point yield) *Recipe for Disaster (Flambeed disarms the player even if they're not attacking him if Ice gloves aren't worn; Gelatinnoth Mother can only be harmed when she is a particular colour; Karamel constantly interrupts combat and drains stats) *Slagilith (heavy damage reduction from attacks that aren't pickaxes) *Tanglefoot (only harmed by magic secateurs) *Treus Dayth (moves around) *Witch's experiment (has multiple forms but low point yield) Power-ups should be used where possible, except Ultimate Force (with one exception). The player should avoid killing Damis as he has two forms and his second form rapidly drains Prayer, and Fareed if using melee as he has very high Defence. Kamil is irritating as he constantly freezes the player and interrupts combat. When the ultimate force power-up spawns, it should be used to dispatch Damis and possibly Fareed. Do not activate a Zapper if Damis is present, since the damage may activate his second form; if a Zapper is active when Damis spawns, immediately retreat to lure him out of the Zapper's range. Players using full Dharoks and the 1 hitpoint absorption method can expect to earn over one million points per hour if most quests are complete. Suggested skills * * * * * * (75+ Recommended) * Equipment Prayer= |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape4 = God cape|cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = / |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = |weapon1 = / |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = God books|shield4 = / Any other blessed spirit shield|shield5 = |ammo1 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = }} - Dharok's= Praying is the most AFK-able method and pretty straight forward. Activate Protect from Melee, and guzzle down a Rock cake or Locator Orb to 51 Hitpoints if using Overloads, or guzzle down to 1 Hitpoint if not. Simply drink Overloads and Prayer potions as needed. Kill the quest bosses, such as Bouncer, Tree Spirit, Count Draynor, Khazard warlord, etc., using Dharok the Wretched's equipment. If this option is used, it is recommended to avoid Witch's House NPCs as the first form of the Witch's experiment will deal anywhere from 1-6 damage and kill the player if it gets to them. Melee offers around 50,000 to 60,000 experience per hour with 200,000 to 400,000 Nightmare Zone points per hour. Using your weapon's special attack when possible will increase your XP rate. Also, take advantage of the Power Surge power-up to replenish low Prayer with the Saradomin godsword or Ancient mace if available. |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape5 = |body1 = |legs1 = |weapon1 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = }} }} Inventory * Saradomin godsword, Ancient mace, Dragon 2h sword, or Granite maul * 4-6 Overloads (4-5 Overloads and a Rock cake or Locator Orb if Dharoking) Overloads are optional and can be omitted for more Prayer potions or Absorptions instead. * 16-20 Prayer potions * Coins |-| Absorption= Strategy 1 Absorption potions are a more economical option for players who don't mind having to pay attention. Those who are starting out should do normal endurance or something with some food or Prayer to try and get at least 9,000 points, and spend them all on absorption potions and overloads. Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb is used with Absorptions in which the player does the following: #Run to any corner except the south-east corner with Protect from Melee activated. #Sip a dose of Overload and a few doses of Absorption potion. #Guzzle the rock cake or Locator Orb down to 1 Hitpoints. #Flash Rapid Heal once. #Use Absorptions until at least 150 Absorption. #Since Absorptions will absorb any incoming damage, deactivate Protect from Melee, and keep it off until the Absorption or Overload effect runs out. #Flash Rapid Heal every 10-20 seconds in order to stay 1 HP for the entire trip so that the bosses can keep hitting 1 damage. (i.e. if you allow your health to raise to 2, the bosses will hit 2's on you and reduce your absorption by 2 each hit, and you'll have to wait until your Overload is about to run out and turn on Protect from Melee, thus repeating the whole process over.) Flashing said prayer resets the timer that heals the player over time to 30 seconds. #Once the overload expires, the player returns to 51 HP and should sip some overload, and flash Rapid Heal. #Those who have experience with flicking offensive prayers might wish to set up their quick-prayers to simultaneously activate Rapid Heal and their best offensive prayer. This improves your damage output and makes accidental HP regeneration much less likely, as long as you remember to keep flicking. Note: Protect from Melee has to be used while using rock cake/Locator Orb and re-potting! It should also be on when absorption isn't present. If you are over 70 Defence, Attack and Strength, Dharok's armour is recommended for much more XP and profit per hour. If not, a Saradomin sword, Abyssal whip, or a Dragon scimitar can be used along with either Void Knight equipment and the Melee helm, Barrows gearWearing Barrows equipment or any armour that decays is not recommended unless using either Guthan's for healing, which ends up costing a lot for repairs, or Dharok's to take advantage of its high hits., or Bandos armour. / |helm2 = Wearing Barrows equipment or any armour that decays is not recommended unless using either Guthan's for healing, which ends up costing a lot for repairs, or Dharok's to take advantage of its high hits.|helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |special1 = |special2 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape5 = |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = / |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |gloves1 = / |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = / |weapon3 = }} Inventory * Dragon 2h sword, Granite maul, or Dragon dagger * 4-6 Overloads * 16-19 Absorptions * Dwarven rock cake/Locator Orb A rock cake is for Dharoking and for Absorption uses. It is used with Absorptions in which the player, standing in any corner except the south-east corner with Protect from Melee on, guzzles the rock cake down to 51 Hitpoints, overloads, uses Absorptions, and flashes Rapid Heal in order to stay 1 HP for the entire trip so that the bosses can keep hitting 1 damage. Flashing said prayer also resets the timer that heals the player over time. Once the Overload expires, the player returns to 51 HP and should re-activate Protect from Melee, sip some overload, and flash Rapid Heal. Protect from Melee can be deactivated afterwards. Note: Protect from Melee has to be used while rock caking and re-potting! It should also be on when absorption isn't present. * Coins Strategy 2 Absorption potions are for more advanced players who don't mind having to pay attention. If players don't have any points, they should do normal endurance or something with some food or Prayer to try and get at least 9,000 points, and spend them all on absorption potions. In normal mode, take a full inventory of Absorptions, and drink up to 1,000 Absorption. At 99 Defence, a player can AFK for up to 45-50 minutes. It will be less time for those with lower Defence, however. For equipment, view strategy 1. The inventory will slightly differ. Inventory *Dragon 2h sword, Granite maul, or Dragon dagger (optional) *26-28 Absorptions *Coins |-| Ranged (chinning) = The chinning method involves the use of grey, red, or black chinchompas. In addition, adopting either the standard Prayer strategy or Absorption method are also used. It all depends on what the player can afford, are willing to spend, or can use. Grey chinchompas require a Ranged level of 45; red require 55, and black require 65. On the Short Fuse attack style, you throw 1,200 chins per hour. Medium Fuse is 1,500. Also, while chinning, the player has to lure the bosses. The process of luring is pretty simple. In the middle of the arena, the player, or lurer, runs between three squares. This allows the enemies that spawn to pile up on one square. Aside from Armadyl armour, Void Knight equipment with the Ranger helm could be worn instead. / |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |ammo1 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = |gloves1 = / |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |special1 = }} Inventory *3 Overloads *23-24 Prayer potions or 23 Absorptions *Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb (only if using Absorptions) *Coins |-| Ranged (blowpipe) = The blowpipe method involves the use of the Toxic blowpipe. In addition, adopting either the standard Prayer strategy or Absorption method are also used. It all depends on what the player can afford, are willing to spend, or can use. Aside from Elite Void Knight equipment, regular Void Knight equipment or Armadyl armour can be used instead. Elite void robes provide a prayer bonus of +6 with the top and bottom, providing better prayer bonuses than armadyl armour along with the damage boosting effect of void. The toxic blowpipe method offers around 70,000 to 110,000 Ranged experience per hour, depending on ranged levels, if ranged prayers are used, as well as equipment used. Players may also receive around 250,000 to 400,000 Nightmare Zone points per hour. Using the toxic blowpipe's special attack when possible will increase your experience per hour rate (do not use it with the absorption method though, as the special attack heals you). Also, take advantage of the Power Surge power-up to replenish low Prayer with the Saradomin godsword or Ancient mace if available. Approximate supplies used per hour: *12% weapon durability (~1965 zulrah's scales). *Approx. 800 darts (on rapid attack style). *Approx. 8-14 4-dose prayer potions. The amount of prayer potions used depends on the player's equipment, whether damage-boosting prayers are used, has a holy wrench in their inventory or if a saradomin godsword special attack is used. / |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = / |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = / |legs4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |ammo1 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = |gloves1 = / |gloves2 = / |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = / |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |special1 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = }} Inventory *6 Overloads *20-21 Prayer potions or 21 Absorptions *Holy wrench (optional) *Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb (only if using Absorptions) *Coins |-| Magic = Upon adopting either the standard Prayer strategy or Absorption method, Smoke Barrage is the best spell to use for Magic. It does not require Soul runes, and it does not stop enemies from moving. This is vital to obtaining the most XP. The player can cast about 1,200 spells per hour. Also, vital is luring the bosses. The process of luring is pretty simple. In the middle of the arena, the player, or lurer, runs between three squares. This allows the enemies that spawn to pile up on one square. In lieu of Ancestral gear, Void Knight equipment with the Void mage helm or Ahrim's equipment work as less expensive alternatives. / |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = God cape|cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment|weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = (with Amulet of the damned)|shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = |special1 = (if using prayer method)|body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |gloves1 = / |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = }} Inventory *Rune pouch with 8000 Fire, Air and Death along with 4000 Blood runes in your inventory *3 Overloads *21 Prayer potions or 20 Absorptions *Saradomin godsword as a spec weapon if using prayer method *Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb (only if using Absorptions) *Coins Notes Category:Strategies